warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Bishop's Manuscript
}} Background The unfinished loose-leaf manuscript of Kiss Me, Forever by Anthony Bishop. Anthony Bishop was a 1940's writer who was best known for writing hard-boiled crime novels, which Myka loved to read as a kid, and for always ending his stories with someone innocent dying in some form of tragic accident. This was the last book he ever wrote, but he never finished it because he supposedly went insane from writers block and killed himself. Bishop started writing this book after the sudden death of his wife. He thought he could cure himself of his grief by throwing himself into his latest book, but he only wrote a few chapters: The Client= Chapter 1, The Ambush= Chapter 4, The Wife= Chapter 9, The Boyfriend= Chapter 14, The Double-Cross= Chapter 18, The Big Snag= Chapter 23, and The Good-Bye= Chapter 27. Whenever Bishop had writers block he would just sit in front of his type writer and imagine himself inside of the story. It was the grief Bishop had for his late wife that turned his manuscript into an artifact. Discovery Pete and Myka were sucked into this story after the Jade Elephant overcharged and discharged a bolt into the shelf knocking over the manuscript. When inside the story the users experience the 1940s in black and white, also according to Pete "Everything smells like fudge". Pete and Myka soon discovered they had become the main characters of the story, the private detective and his secretary, and that if they wanted to escape thay had to solve the crime and finish the story. They also discovered the Jade Elephant had fallen into the story also and had become part of the plot; the case Pete and Myka had to solve was the disappearance of an archaeologist who just return from India with a strange Jade Elephant. Pete and Myka also discovered that Anthony Bishop didn't kill himself, he has actually been trapped inside his own manuscript all these years. He claimed he was just sitting at his type writer one day thinking about his book and then suddenly found himself inside of it. Pete and Myka told him they could all leave together, but he didn't want to leave because a character in the story, a girl name Lilly, was based off of his late wife and he had fallen in love with her. This explained why Bishop had writers block because as Pete put it "he was trying to write a crime novel when when really this is a love story". After getting the Jade Elephant back and killing the bad guy, a woman named Rebecca whose character was based off of Bishop's mother in law, Pete and Myka were returned to reality. However, Bishop decided to remain in his manuscript forever as "he'd rather spend a second with her Lilly than a life time without her". After examining the manuscript again, Pete and Myka realized the story was now finished and the ending was Bishop and Lilly living happily ever after. Appearances *The Big Snag *The Sky's the Limit (Mentioned by Myka) Category:Artifacts Category:Temporal effects